Lucy and Kevin Jr Detectives
by Agent BM
Summary: Crime has hit sugar rush, things are being stolen or destroyed. When the cops and Vanellope fail to find the culprit, my oc's Lucy and Kevin decide to take the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy and Kevin Jr. Detectives**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**Lucy and Kevin are mine**

Crime has struck sugar rush, racers and citizens are having their stuff stolen or destroyed, but no one knows who's behind the crimes. The latest crime happened around Taffyta's burger queen restaurant. Vanellope and the donut police were on the case

"Somebody stole last nights profits, 5 pounds of burger patties, and smashed my bots, who's going to do the cooking and cleaning? I can't do that all by myself, i tried that once and had to give away free meals" said Taffyta

"I'll pay for new models or repair them myself if the warranty doesn't cover them" said Vanellope

"Thanks Vanellope" said Taffyta

"Now did you get any footage of the criminal?" asked Wynchell

"No, my cameras were smashed, all that was here was this gooey brown substance. I think it's chocolate but i don't want to touch it and find out" said Taffyta

Vanellope put on rubber gloves and took a laptop from Duncan. She took a sample of the substance from one of Taffyta's smashed robots and placed the sample to a device connected to the laptop

"I'll analyze this substance with my computer, find out what it is, and that'll be a big help" said Vanellope

Vanellope's laptop started getting static snow and crashed

"It crashed? Man i hate this thing it's so-

Vanellopes phone began ringing, she took off her rubber gloves and answered

"Hello, hi Lucy, is this important because i'm in the middle of, We've been WHAT?! I'll be there soon" said Vanellope

(Castle)

"So what's missing kids?" asked Vanellope

"We're missing a tv and Playstation in the media room" said Kevin

"My prized Pegasus is gone" said Lucy

"My super rare gold Megatron is gone too" said Kevin

"Anything else?" asked Vanellope as she took down notes

"Nelly, someone stole all my Atari consoles, and my super nintendo console" said Rancis

"And mom, someone stole your wedding dress and the Delorean" said Kevin

"WHAT!? Who did this?" asked Vanellope angrily

"Not sure, the cameras didn't pick anything up" said Rancis

"All we found at the crime scenes were this brown substance" said Lucy

Vanellope walked to Rancis's video game collection room and took a sample of the brown substance

"I'll scan this stuff to my computer, find a suspect, and then they'll do some time" said Vanellope as she typed some things on her laptop

Her laptop crashed and got static snow

"God Damn i hate this god awful piece of futter budder nuttter gutter-

"Nelly, not in front of the kids" said Rancis

"Oh, sorry" said Vanellope

"Mom, we'll get our stuff back right?" asked Kevin

"Yeah we'll get them back, eventually, as soon as i hire a techie to fix my computer, it's not even an old computer i just bought this a year ago" said Vanellope

"Good because that Megatron toy wasn't easy to get" said Kevin

"And my pegasus isn't something that can be replaced" said Lucy

"Mommy will find out who's responsible the minute i get my computer fixed" said Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

(2 days later)

2 days have passed since the crime and Vanellope and the police have had no luck figuring out what the mystery substance was or were coming anywhere close to finding a suspect, due to their equipment breaking and donut policemen not being good at their jobs. Kevin was in his and Lucy's not so secret anymore room in the castle which he and his sister now called their Club room, playing a transformers game when Lucy walked in with a bag marked Evidence

"So, is mom getting anywhere close to finding our stuff?" asked Kevin

"Not even close, her computers aren't working and the donut men are complete idiots" said Lucy

"What's with the bag?" asked Kevin

"Mom said, you kids are smart, you try and figure out what this is" said Lucy

She pulled a device out of her pocket

"She gave me this to test it on" said Lucy

"Well get on your laptop, and see what that stuff is so we can find a suspect" said Kevin

Lucy grabbed her laptop off the couch kevin was on and plugged the device in. She opened up a window and placed a bit of the sample on the device

"Whoa, that's a lot of words" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed her laptop

"Allow me" said Kevin as he typed rapidly

"You know what you're doing?" asked Lucy

"When you play games you learn a few things about computers and stuff" said Kevin

He typed and clicked for about a minute until he got a result

"I got it, this substance is chocolate" said Kevin

"Wow that was fast" said Lucy

"Yeah, it was" said Kevin

"I suddenly feel like we're like crime solvers or something just doing this" said Lucy

"Well that could be something we could do with our time" said Kevin

"Yeah, but that can wait, come on let's show mom" said Lucy

"But first, if we're going to work this case, we need to dress right" said Kevin

"How do we dress right?" asked Lucy

Kevin walked out of the room and came back with 2 trench coats and fedoras

"I've been watching some cool movies lately and reading this book, Real Detective training, How to catch the bad guy and be cool doing it" said Kevin before throwing lucy a book

"Cool, but we don't need this book yet" said Lucy before putting one of the coats on

Well when we do, we have it" said Kevin

"You think mom will like us taking this case?" asked Lucy

"Her computer needs fixing, she won't mind" said Kevin

(Vanellope's office)

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Vanellope to a reese's cup computer repairman

"I don't know, maybe, here's your bill" said the reese's cup as he handed her a bill

Vanellope's eyes widened

"$1000? For a small repair?" asked Vanellope shocked

"Yep, see ya" said the reese's man before walking out of the office

Lucy and Kevin ran into the office wearing trench coats and fedoras

"Mom, we found out the mystery substance" said Lucy

"Already? That was fast, what's with the outfits?" asked Vanellope

"Since we had no problem finding out what the substance was, and we have nothing better to do all day" said Kevin

"We want to help with this case" said Lucy

"That's cute kids, you could be my little detectives" said Vanellope

"Anyway, we discovered the mystery substance is Chocolate" said Kevin

"Chocolate?" asked Vanellope

"That's right, dark chocolate" said Lucy

"It looks like it's chocolate blood or something from a citizen" said Kevin

"I think i have a suspect, but let's go pay him a visit to be sure" said Vanellope

(Sugar rush park)

Vanellope was digging through Bonbon's home pulling stuff out

"I swear, i was framed, i didn't do it. Wait what did i not do?" asked Bonbon

"Shut up Bonbon, you're my first suspect" said Vanellope

Bonbon watched as Vanellope threw stuff out of his home. She pulled out a popcorn machine

"Aha, Herschel's been missing a popcorn machine recently" said Vanellope

"Wait, who doesn't love popcorn, and besides i got this from his back alley, he was just throwing it away" said Bonbon

"Then why do you have a band aid on your body? Hurt yourself stealing it?" asked Lucy

"No, i scratched a hole in me while redecorating" said Bonbon

"I've had it with you Bonbon, and when my computer connects you to the crime, you'll be evicted from this hole" said Vanellope

"Evicted? Wait what does that mean?" asked Bonbon

"That means that this is your last day living in this hole because you'll be living in a jail cell" said Vanellope before walking away

"Wait, please kids, i know your family doesn't like me but i'm telling the truth, i didn't steal anything, my home may be big but it's not that big to hold your stuff" said Bonbon

"You know, i think he's telling the truth" said Kevin

"How?" asked Lucy

"Look at his face, he's scared, he's never scared unless there's a situation like this" said Kevin

"And we didn't find anything else in his hole" said Lucy

"Exactly, look, take me with you, do some tests on me, prove i'm innocent. This hole is all i have that's mine" said Bonbon

The kids thought a moment before Kevin picked him up

"We'll do what we can" said Kevin

Bonbon gave him a small hug

"Thank you" said Bonbon

Kevin patted his head

Vanellope came back with a cage for Bonbon

"Mom, i don't think Bonbon's guilty" said kevin

"Really what makes you say that?" asked Vanellope

"He sounds innocent, plus we haven't found anything else that was stolen" said Kevin

"Well we'll see what my computer thinks, and if he's innocent, then i'll forget this all ever happened and he can go free. But until then he's a suspect, now come on kids, lets go home and get some results" said Vanellope


	3. Chapter 3

(Vanellope's office)

"I'm serious, i didn't steal anything, why would i want any of your stuff? Or anyones stuff?" asked Bonbon

Bonbon was trapped in a cage on Vanellope's desk. Vanellope was about to analyze his blood with the blood from the crime scene. Lucy and Kevin were already doing that on their laptops, but they were having some problems

"Kids, you got anything?" asked Vanellope

"Not yet" said Lucy

"You can stop kids, i got this" said Vanellope

"You sure?" asked Kevin

"I'm sure. Now Bonbon, we'll see what my computer thinks when it connects you to the crime, and then you'll do some time" said Vanellope

Vanellope logged onto her laptop but it froze

"It froze? Man i hate this god dang piece of-

"Mom, we got something" said Kevin

"Really? Then tell me, is Bonbon guilty or what?" asked Vanellope

"After analyzing the substance with Bonbon's blood, the results say negative, this isn't bonbons dna" said Lucy

"Does that mean-

"Yes Bonbon, you're free" said Kevin

"Yes, I'M FREE" shouted Bonbon

Vanellope opened the cage and let him out

"Sorry about this Bonbon" said Vanellope

He hopped up towards her face and slapped her

"That's for accusing me of a crime i didn't commit" said Bonbon angrily

"Well if Bonbon isn't the culprit, then who is?" asked Vanellope

"Kids, since you proved me innocent, i really don't want to do this but i'm gonna help you" said Bonbon

"How?" asked Kevin

"I know this place, full of critters like me, they might have some info on who stole your stuff" said Bonbon

"Can you take us to this place?" asked Lucy

"I'll take you kids, but i'm not taking you" said Bonbon pointing to Vanellope

"Fine, kids, you go with bonbon to this place and see what you can get on this crook. Call me if you need anything" said Vanellope

"Yes mom" said the kids

"Come on kids" said Bonbon

"Hang on, we need to get some stuff, Lucy, get a backpack, fill it with our laptops and some other stuff

(Somewhere in the candy cane forest)

Bonbon led the kids to a cave with a sign marked 'Critter cantina' over it.

"This is as far as i go, be careful, the guys down there can be very dangerous. Keep your heads down, hats low, and don't do anything stupid" said Bonbon

"Thanks Bonbon" said Kevin

"Don't mention it, now i'm gonna go home and fix up my home that Your Mom messed up" said Bonbon before hopping away

The kids tightened their coats and lowered their hats before going into the cave. It was really big in the bar. The chairs were human sized, so was the bar and tables. Robot suits were standing next to tables with critters drinking and talking. The kids sat down at the bar counter and Lucy placed her bag down

"This place kind of looks like one of those places mom used to own" said Kevin

"It is, i know who you are and i don't care. We don't get many humans here, but a customer's a customer, what can i get you, soda, beer, milkshake?" asked the bartender who was a marshmallow peep riding in a robot suit with a clear dome for a head

"Soda, coke and Mountain Dew" said kevin

The bartender gave them their drinks and then walked away

"Never knew bonbon wasn't the only critter to use robotic suits" said Kevin

"They must want to live like we do" said Lucy

"So, who should we ask first about-

A drunk Chocolate rabbit shoved Lucy and almost made her spill her soda. He sat down next to a drunk chocolate Ferret wearing a white suit and sitting next to Lucy. The Ferret tapped Lucy's shoulder

"He doesn't like you" said the ferret

"Sorry" said Lucy

Lucy went back to her drink but the ferret made her look at him

"I don't like you either, and i don't like your friend there" said the ferret

"But we don't even know you" said kevin

"Really? Because i know who you are, you're the presidents kids, Pony girl and Star wars boy" said the ferret

"You can't prove that" said Lucy

"I know the presidents daughter has blonde hair and has a ponytail, and the boy has black hair. Marco" shouted the ferret

The rabbit knocked the hats off the kids heads

"I know what you're up too, but you'll never know that I, the collector, has committed all the crimes in sugar rush" said the ferret

"You realize you just told us you did the crimes right?" asked Kevin

"How did you find out?" asked the ferret

"He doesn't remember, he's drunk" said Lucy

"You'll never tell anybody, you'll be dead" shouted the ferret

"Hey buddy, relax" said the bartender

The ferret grabbed Lucy and threw her off her chair towards a table. he pulled a gun out of his jacket. Kevin grabbed a lightsaber out of his coat and cut the gun in half, but also cut off the ferret's arm. The ferret screamed in pain before running off with his buddy Marco

"You ok sis?" asked Kevin

"I'm fine, thanks" said Lucy

Kevin took a bag out of lucy's backpack and put the severed arm in it

"Let's get out of here, run some tests and see if he was the real culprit" said Kevin

"You kids can use my office, do your tests there" said the bartender

"you sure?" asked Kevin

"Of course, i support the president, she seems nice" said the bartender

The kids went to the office in back and took out their laptops. They analyzed the blood on the arm and the blood from the crime scene at home. After analyzing the evidence, the ferret was telling the truth, He was the culprit

"Call mom, tell her we have something" said Kevin as he put the equipment and evidence away

Lucy pulled out her phone and called Vanellope

"Hi mom, we got something. We have the arm of the culprit, his dna matches the blood from dads video game room. We don't have a name yet though" said Lucy

Vanellope said some stuff through the phone

"Ok, we're on our way home. Ok, love you mom, bye" said Lucy

"What'd mom say?" asked Kevin

"we're welcome to look through the police records at home. Since every talking critter in sugar rush has a file on them, maybe we might be able to figure out who that was that attacked me" said Lucy

"We know his buddy's name, maybe that can help us" said Kevin

"We'll see" said Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**(The castle)**

"This Computer stinks, I hate it it's so GOD DAMN RAZZLE FRAZZLE DAZZLE PAZZLE GAZZLE FUDGIN PUDDIN-

A guard rushed into the office and took her arm off a pa button

"Ms. President the entire castle heard you curse" said the guard

Vanellope pushed the button

"Ignore that little outburst everyone" said Vanellope

Her kids walked into her office

"Hey kids, so you got your culprit is that right?" asked Vanellope

Lucy took the arm out of her backpack

"We got his arm" said Lucy

"Interesting, how'd you get it, and how'd you figure it was this 'Collector'?" asked Vanellope

"He was drunk and he told us. He tried to shoot me and Kevin cut his arm off" said Lucy

"Nice work son" said Vanellope

"Thanks mom" said Kevin

"So you kids know what this guy looks like huh?" asked Vanellope

"That's right" said Kevin

"Good, we'll go down to the sub levels and look for his file, but first, i need you kids to help me with one thing"

Vanellope gave her kids hammers

"Help me smash my computer" said Vanellope

The 3 smashed up Vanellope's computer. Vanellope threw the computer on the ground and angrily stomped on it

"I really needed a new computer. Come with me kids" said Vanellope

Vanellope led her kids to an elevator and took them down to level B3. She took them to a room with a large computer monitor and 6 chairs. Vanellope logged into the computer and let her kids take over

"These are all the animals registered in sugar rush that can talk and have names. Now take your time, look through these files careful-

"Found him" said Kevin

"That was fast" said Vanellope

Lucy clicked on a picture of the ferret and his partner. His name was Rico Gonzalez, crimes included stealing things for unknown purposes, whenever he got caught he always escaped.

"I think i've seen this guy many years ago, i had a tv in my old hideout, i was sleeping and i woke up to see him taking it away. I thought i was dreaming and went back to sleep, didn't realize til the next morning that it was real. I lost my only form of entertainment for 5 years" said Vanellope

"So how're we gonna catch this crook?" asked Lucy

"I think i have an idea, but we don't have a way of turning invisible, if we did then that would be a huge help" said Kevin

"Why do you need to turn invisible?" asked Vanellope

"If we just hide then we won't know if he's there or not, if we were invisible we could stand in front of the thing i'm planning for him to steal and capture him as he comes out" said Kevin

"I think i have something, wait here" said Vanellope before she left the room

She came back in 3 minutes with wrapped up boxes

"I was waiting til your birthdays in a month, but i guess you've earned these since you're helping me solve this case" said Vanellope

The kids opened the boxes and inside were digital watches, Kevin's was black and Lucy's was purple.

"You got us new watches?" asked Lucy

"These aren't just normal watches, these watches are custom made, they can do a variety of things such as turn yourself invisible, time travel, and travel to multiverses. They're also waterproof up to the bottom of the ocean, all you do is open the face, and push the buttons underneath. I put them there so you kids don't accidentally press them or anything" said Vanellope

"Wow, Cool" said Kevin

"Thanks Mom" said Lucy

"No problem kids, try them out" said Vanellope

The kids put the watches on and pushed a red button under the face which made them invisible. They pushed it again and became visible

"Wow, that was awesome" said Lucy

"Glad you like them. So Kevin, tell me, what is this plan you have that you made me give you these early for?" asked Vanellope


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a while since i updated this story, sorry for the wait, been busy**

To lure Rico out of hiding, Lucy and Kevin put up signs all throughout Nellys roadhouse advertising a new tippy top secret recipe, not being protected by anything and it was in the kitchen. Around 10 pm Rico and his buddy dug into the kitchen. Rico grabbed the recipe in a bottle and opened it

"Let's see what this recipe is, wait a minute" said Rico

The paper said GOTCHA

Lucy and Kevin pushed a button on their new watches and became visible again. They grabbed him and his buddy

"You're under arrest, now where's the goods?" asked Lucy

Ricos sidekick removed his hat and threw it at the wall. It bounced off the wall and knocked the 2 to the ground

"Good work Choco, let's get out of here" said Rico

The 2 jumped back into the hole but not before covering it up

"Oh great, we lost them" said Kevin

"Not true, i put a tracking device on the bunny's hat, we'll follow them back to their hideout and arrest them" said Lucy

"Lucy you're a genius, i could hug you right now" said Kevin

Lucy hugged her brother tightly

"Ok you can let go of me" said Kevin

Lucy let go

"Sorry, let's go" said Lucy

(Somewhere in the mountains)

The 2 drove up somewhere high in the ice cream mountains

"Mom, we're at the hideout, get here as soon as you can" said Lucy before hanging up her phone

"Ready sis?" asked Kevin

Lucy took out a blaster from her coat

"I'm ready" said Lucy

"You look like it" said Kevin

They walked towards a wooden door and kicked it down. They entered Ricos hideout where all over the place was stolen property

"Hey look, our stuff" said Lucy pointing to an area marked 'stuff that belongs to royal family'

"There's my gold megatron" said Kevin as he grabbed his toy

"My super rare pegasus toy" said Lucy

She looked at the box

"Oh thank mod the box isn't ruined" said Lucy

"What's so special about your toy?" asked Kevin

"She has the wrong butt tattoo and her eyes are printed wrong. How's your toy special?" asked Lucy

"This megatron toy is a super rare limited edition gold megatron, only like 20 exist and i have 1 of them" said Kevin

"Greetings kids, i've been expecting you" said Rico

"How'd you-

"We knew you were following us, so now i finally have a chance to use this" said Rico

He walked towards a robotic suit

"I stole this from Krang in TMNT. It's tougher than it looks, Choco, kill them" said Rico

Choco threw his bowler hat at the 2 but Kevin shot it and Lucy shot Choco. Rico charged for them. Kevin grabbed his lightsaber and stabbed Rico in the suits opening and killed him. Kevin put handcuffs on him just as Vanellope and the police arrived

"FREEZE" shouted Duncan

"What took you so long?" Asked kevin before throwing him Rico

"Good work kids" said Vanellope

"Thanks mom, this has been pretty fun" said Lucy

"Maybe this could be a new hobby for us" said Kevin as he and Lucy walked out

Vanellope got an idea, she called rancis on her phone

"Rancis, you still own that old bros for hire building?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah why?" Asked Rancis

"I got an idea for a birthday gift" said Vanellope

(1 month later)

A month had passed since the incident with Rico, Lucy and Kevin turned 14. Their parents blindfolded them and were taking them somewhere

"Can we take these off now?" asked Lucy

"Ok, now" said Rancis

The 2 took off the blindfolds and saw they were in front of their dads old business, only it didn't say Bros for hire, it read detectives for hire on the top floor window along with a picture of a magnifying glass and an eyeball

"What's this?" asked Lucy

"We're giving you kids your very own business" said Vanellope

The 2 ran inside. On the bottom floor was their karts parked next to 2 firepoles coming from the ceiling. The family went upstairs where there were 2 desks with computers, a bathroom, couch and tv, fridge, and a bunk bed. Hanging on a cabinet were 2 trench coats and fedoras

"I don't know what to say" said Kevin

"We know you had fun solving that case. And we figured you kids would like to earn some money being detectives" said Rancis

"We even moved your bunkbed from under our restaurant for when you have to work late or you're too tired to come home at night" said Vanellope

The 2 put on their fedoras and ran for their parents and gave them hugs

"Thank you" said the 2

"Your welcome, happy 14th birthday kids" said Vanellope

"We gotta get to work, we'll be across the street" said Rancis

"Wow, our own business" said Lucy as she hopped onto her bed

"Yeah, so what should we do now?" asked Kevin

"I guess we wait for a customer" said Lucy

A phone on Lucy's desk rang. She glitched down from her bunk and answered

"Hello? Yes we're finally open. You want to meet us in person? We'll be right there Mr. Nougatson" said Lucy

She hung up. The 2 put on their trench coats and slid down the fire poles to the first floor to solve their next case

**(The End)**


End file.
